


Looking For Forgiveness

by MissZayla



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Moving On, Past Child Abuse, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, hints of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZayla/pseuds/MissZayla
Summary: Maul seeks out Obi-Wan on Tatooine to try and amend things.
Relationships: Background Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Looking For Forgiveness

* * *

This is where Kenobi had been hiding all these years. The holocron had directed him here. It was a shame that Ezra wouldn’t tag along with him, of course...the boy was too caring for his friends.   
  


Maul could respect that. He had friends before. He even considered Savage one of his best ones.   
  


Maul grimaced as he dug his feet into the sand, trudging onwards to a small hut on the outskirts of town. This was not a place he thought Kenobi would choose to settle in. 

The sand crunched under him, getting trapped in his shoes as he walked. He pulled his robe tighter, hoping to at least try to stop the sand from getting into his eyes...but it was no use here.

He looked at the door of the hut and sighed, before knocking and quickly stepping back. There was no going back. He was going to do this. He _needed_ too.

He heard a small cough and feet shuffling behind the door before it opened. Kenobi stood there...or, at least...what looked like him.   
  


Kenobi’s hair was dirty, greasy and plastered to his forehead. He had deep bags underneath his eyes, which indicated the man had not been sleeping for a while.   
  


His robes were covered in dust, sand, and were burned at certain points. The man was small, almost...comforting. 

Kenobi looked at him and his eyes widened, looking back at something in the hut and then back at Maul. "Maul."

"Kenobi."

"How did you find me?"

Maul laughed and leaned against the doorway. "You’re not an easy man to find, Kenobi. I had to use a sith and jedi holocron to even find out what planet you were on."

"Yes well...if one is hiding from the Empire..."

"You must do it in plain sight."

Kenobi nodded and ran his fingers through his greasy hair. "I don’t suppose you would like to come in?"

"I’m here for one thing." Maul said, shifting on both of his feet, waiting for Kenobi to reply. "And...what is that?"

"To apologise."

Kenobi looked taken aback by this statement, he curled his fingers around the doorway of the hut. "You want to...apologise. To me."

"Yes. Sidious..." Maul cleared his throat before continuing. "As you know, I was once Sidious’ apprentice-"

"Yes. And now Anakin is."

"Yes...now Vader-"

Kenobi crosses his arms and glared at Maul. " **Anakin.** " He said sternly, almost wishing Maul would disobey so he could strike him.

"Fine, yes _Anakin._ As I was saying, I was once Sidious’ apprentice...I was just a child when he took me from my mothers arms and thrusted me into this war. He was all I ever knew. I guess...I became attached to him. He was the only person in my life who seemed to care about me."

"I had that. With my master...but you still..."

"Kenobi, if I hadn’t had done that to Jinn...Sidious would have made it a lot more painful then a swift stab to the gut. He was planning on torturing the man...hoping to turn him, and also...you."

"Only the weak embrace the Dark Side."

"Then I guess Anakin Skywalker was-" Kenobi grabbed Maul by the collar and lifted him, slamming him against the wall of the hut. The back of Maul’s head collided with the wall, and his head pounded. "Anakin was **not** weak. He was played...groomed as a child!"

"Sidious wanted to do the same with you. That’s not the only reason I had murdered your master. I was given orders to carry out. Kill him and take you back to our base. And...if I hadn’t I would’ve been tortured for my failure. I guess in some way...I was lucky you cut me in half."

"This doesn’t explain why you killed...Satine..."

Maul sighed, and thought for a moment...Satine...Satine! Yes, the Duchess of Mandalore. Maul yet again cleared his throat, he needed water. "Yes...I killed the Duchess. Because she was conspiring with Sidious."

"She was not!"

"She was. Sidious knew you were attached to her and...was trying to use that attachment to make you his apprentice."

Kenobi scoffed at him. "And what were you doing? I believe you were doing the same thing."

Maul shook his head. "I had to make it look convincing. She realised you weren’t as attached as you once were. As your attention fell to Skywalker instead of her. Did you ever wonder why she wanted him to come to Mandalore?"

Kenobi groaned and rubbed at his eyes, before moving a step back into the hut. "Come in." He said, and Maul did.

The hut was a mess, sand piling in the corners of it, a sofa which was starting to become dusty. And a small chest. Maul could feel the kyber crystals inside, that must be where Kenobi is keeping his lightsaber.   
  


Kenobi shuffled around the hut, before sitting on the dusty sofa. "Why did she want Anakin on Mandalore?"

Maul sighed and decided to sit next to him. "She wanted for you to focus your attention on her. I’m not sure what she was planning...but it couldn’t have been good. For either of you."

Kenobi nodded. "Thank you. For...coming all this way to tell me. It...It gives me closure on...both of their deaths."

"My pleasure...Obi-Wan."

* * *


End file.
